The present invention relates to a lens unit.
A technology relating to a display member of a camera that has a scale indicating a photographing distance is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-092543. Further, a lens unit for such as a movie or a television broadcasting has a scale indicating a photographing distance in units of the metric system and the U.S. customary system (such as for measuring length, meters and feet).
In regards to a lens unit for such as a movie or a television broadcasting, it is preferred for many users that a display member shows a scale in a unit that the users are familiar with. Therefore, in order to change the unit of the scale, it is necessary that the lens unit is sent to a support center of a manufacturer of the lens unit. Thereafter, the lens unit is discomposed (disassembled) and a scale unit display component is replaced with another scale unit display component by the support center. The replacement explained above is very complicated.